Voyeurism
by Miastic
Summary: ShuuRen  What ensues when Renji's confession has a different reaction than he originally expects? Warnings inside.


**Title: Voyeur  
><strong>**Pairing: ShuuRen  
><strong>**Warnings: PWP, voyeurism, bondage ...  
><strong>**Summary: What ensues when Renji's confession has a different reaction than he originally expects?  
><strong>**A/N: This is an attempt to get my muse flowing again. Hope it's alright! Reviews much appreciated!**

**xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Voyeurism<strong>

The air felt dense as the heat of the summer stifled Shuuhei in his bedroom where he had retreated indoors in favour of shade. His idea hadn't really worked out as planned, he thought, wiping his forehead. He loosened his uniform, letting it slip off his shoulders in want of exposing as much flesh as possible to cool down. It didn't feel any different much to Shuuhei's dismay, feeling droplets of sweat trickling down his back. He glared at the window, wishing for even a whisper of a breeze but none came. The air was still, his bedroom so quiet he could hear his breath and his heartbeat. And his front door shut.

Who was that?

"Shuuhei!" A familiar voice barked. "Where are ya?"

Renji flung his door open, causing a shift in the air to wash over Shuuhei who gladly accepted it, head falling back against the wall he was leaning against. He missed the surprise and embarassment on Renji's face as he studied his topless, glistening form. Renji felt his cock twitch. Shuuhei was undeniably sexy every time he saw him but he'd swear to God if he wasn't rendered speechless at the scene before him.

Shuuhei just screamed sex.

To him anyway. Renji shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts he was sure his former senpai would never appreciate. _Get a grip on yourself, Renji! He'd never look at you like that._

"Sh-Shuuhei," said Renji, tone uncertain now as he was trying to remind himself of his purpose here. He cursed suddenly causing Shuuhei to grant him his full attention. "I can't fucking remember what I was here for. Fuck."

"It's the heat," said Shuuhei. Renji almost melted on the floor at his rough voice, thoughts of that voice whispering dirty things into his ear pouring through his mind. "It's getting to me too."

Renji walked further into the room, trying not to stare too long into those midnight blue eyes. When they first met he was so sure his eyes were black but from years of studying the older man, Renji found the bluish tints to those sinfully sexy eyes, adding even more depth to their gaze.

Shuuhei tilted his head. "Up for a walk?"

"S-sure," said Renji, still a little overwhelmed.

"Good." Shuuhei smirked, standing slowly, his movements sluggish with lethargy. He felt as though he'd been sitting there for an age with nothing to do. Having every thing taken care of for him today had been a blessing and a hell at the same time. He fed his arms back into his uniform before leading the way out of his home. Renji, still trying to pull himself together, followed Shuuhei like a lost puppy as he headed towards a woodland area. "I've got an idea."

Renji wasn't sure if he liked that devious smirk or not, eyeing Shuuhei warily. "What?"

"Oh, you'll see." The smirk still present as he sped up, having a destination in mind now. Renji looked around edgily as birds chirped around them, hoping the smirk had no evil hidden intentions but he could never tell with his old senpai. He always found it hard to read him. Shuuhei spread his arms out as they emerged onto a clearing with a small, clear river flowing steadily through it. A wide grin spread across Renji's face and his clothes were off faster than Shuuhei could blink. Laughing, Renji ran past an amused Shuuhei and plundered into the water, splashing heavily.

"This is fucking amazing," he called out as he shot up through the surface, pulling out his hair tie and running his fingers through his hair so he felt more comfortable. The coolness against his flesh was like a God-send and he looked up to the other who was loosening their shinigami uniform slowly. He couldn't tare his eyes away as Shuuhei let the top half fall down so his glistening torse was on display once more. Licking his lips unconciously, Renji sank back under the water to his shoulders, backing up to the rocks on the other side to steady himself. He knew Shuuhei could see him staring, but he just couldn't help himself. Shuuhei was like a drug to him, one he couldn't deny himself of for much longer. He breathed in deeply as Shuuhei loosened the wabari and underneath, letting it all drop, stepping over the folds of fabric towards the river, kicking off his sandals in the process.

Shuuhei sank into the cold depths, a sigh escaping those perfect lips of his as his eyes slid close in pleasure. _Oh God_. He had to keep it together but he couldn't stop thinking of them both naked in the river. A hard on was just not an option right now. Fighting an internal battle as he stared hard at the flowing water infront of him, Renji failed to notice Shuuhei smirking at him as he slowly made his way over. The trickling of the water was so calming to Shuuhei he felt on top of the world at that moment. Stopping infront of Renji, he splashed him a little to get his attention.

"It is amazing," said Shuuhei, smiling sincerely at Renji, who inhaled sharply. He was so sure Shuuhei was going to kill him one day with all his mannerism. "What's up?"

Renji stared at Shuuhei as if caught in the act. "N-nothing!"

"If you say so," said Shuuhei, chuckling. He leaned against the rocks next to him, letting his eyes slip closed and his head fall back to rest. Renji's eyes washed eagerly over the exposed, strong neck, wishing he could caress it with kisses, wishing he could taste the delicious looking man beside him. He wanted to tease the choker on his neck with his teeth. Stopping himself as he felt his cock pule, Renji glanced down and breathed a sigh of relief that he couldn't see much of his lower body through the steady rippling current in the shallow river. If there was anyone he wanted to share this day with it would be Shuuhei. He felt ontop of the world in that river.

"How come ya weren't in yer office?" said Renji, in attempt to distract himself from his increasingly vehement thoughts. "Yer usually worked to the core."

"Sou-taicho told me to take a day off."

Renji couldn't help but smile at the tone of resentment in Shuuhei's voice. "How come ya never listen to me when I say it?"

"'Cause there are no underlying implications if I disregard what you say, but with sou-taicho ... "

"'Disregard what I say', huh?" said Renji, mimicking Shuuhei's authorative tone. "You speak as though my words hold no meaning!"

Shuuhei cracked a smile, opening one eye at him. "Shut up, Ren."

Shivers ran down his spine as Shuuhei uttered his nickname. He hated the fact Shuuhei's words held so much power over him, no matter what the meaning behind them might be. Renji grinned back at him despite his inner turmoil. He'd give anything to just kiss him till he couldn't breathe or even think. Shuuhei had resumed his former position, eyes closed, head resting back on his arms as he faced the sunshine. He watched as the sun danced across his handsome features, the scars appearing less prominent as the sun seemed to caress them almost. A flash of that day passed through his head but he quickly dismissed it, there were more appropriate times to dwell on it than now.

"Well, how's your day off been so far?"

Shuuhei smiled, eyes remaining shut. "It's been fantastic since you came to visit. That reminds me, can you remember now you've cooled off a bit?"

"Huh?" replied Renji, ever so eloquent as he stared into those midnight blue eyes again. They seemed to erase every thought he ever had.

"When you came over," said Shuuhei slowly, a sexy smirk forming on his lips. _God, Shuuhei is trying to kill me._ "You said you forgot what you were there for."

"Oh yeah, uhm." Renji glanced around the forest, feeling sheepish that he forgotten that he had forgot something. "I still can't remember."

"Well." Shuuhei's smirk widened, making Renji's stomach flutter and his cock harder. "Let me know when you do."

* * *

><p>Well, this is my attempt to get myself back into writing, don't think it's that great but it's a start, heh. Let me know what you think! I wanna continue my fics, already got some more chapters written out.<p>

It's just the quality is well ... sigh, I'm sure I'll be able to pick it back up.


End file.
